


Shadowhunters Don't Cry

by deevoyd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Fluff, I do not own shadowhunters, M/M, Magnus Bane also deserves nices things, Malec, Mentions of Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, One Shot, men are allowed to CRY!, mentions of Jace Herondale/Wayland/Lightwood, who even knows anymore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deevoyd/pseuds/deevoyd
Summary: "It wasn't unusual for Alec to arrive on Magnus' doorstep unannounced; but it was unusual for Alec to arrive at three in the morning, soaked to the bone from the rain and bearing bloodshot eyes - eyes that had been holding back both angry and desperate tears, the whole journey over. Magnus only has to take one look at Alec to know it was bad."





	Shadowhunters Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and Angst coming your way.

_ “Maybe your mother was right, maybe your best just isn't good enough!” _

 

_ “Why do you always look so miserable?” _

 

_ “I hardly recognize you anymore.”  _

 

_ “You've embarrassed us!” _

 

_ “You've humiliated us.” _

 

It wasn't unusual for Alec to arrive on Magnus' doorstep unannounced; but it was unusual for Alec to arrive at three in the morning, soaked to the bone from the rain and bearing bloodshot eyes - eyes that had been holding back both angry and desperate tears, the whole journey over. Magnus only has to take one look at Alec to know it was bad. 

The Warlock quickly ushered Alec inside his apartment, the warm air engulfing the shivering Shadowhunter immediately. Alec didn't dare speak a word, so scared that his emotions would come flooding out in a tsunami of self hatred and pathetic piles of sentences; that instead, Alec just sank to his knees and fell apart at Magnus' feet. Alec had only made it a few timid steps into the loft before every word laced with venom that had been thrown at him like daggers, in the last twenty-four hours, bubbled to the surface of his mind; replaying like a movie, one without a mute button. Alec's body shook with unshed tears, the tracks they made down his cheeks left behind a burning sensation, which was only thing keeping Alec from feeling completely numb. 

Magnus was soon on the floor kneeling next to the crumpled Shadowhunter, pulling him into his arms; trying to shield him from everything - anything that threatened to hurt him, be it a blade or a word. As Magnus held the younger man, he thread his fingers through Alec's wet hair pulling him closer. The Shadowhunter responded by buried his face into the crook of Magnus' neck, his tears dampening the silk maroon shirt the warlock was wearing. 

“Breath, Alexander.” Magnus whispered into Alec's damp hair, placing soft kisses against his temple. “I'm here, breathe.” Magnus didn't poke at Alec for jumbled sentence to explain what had happened, instead he sat there with the Shadowhunter pulled as close as possible - his hand caressing Alec's back. The hazel eyed boy didn’t speak as he tried to level out his breathing.

_ Too many people had taken advantage of Magnus’ ears over the centuries, that Alec could not bare to lighten his mind and heart by causing Magnus’ to become heavier. _ He couldn't do that to the man he loved, so Alec did what he did best- he pushed back his emotion and forced himself to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. 

The Shadowhunter slowly willed himself to finally pull away from Magnus and lean back against the hallway wall. He lowered his gaze to the floor, avoiding Magnus’ pleading eyes.

“Darling?” The Warlock whispered as he took a seat against the opposite wall to the Shadowhunter. He glanced over Alec’s once bright eyes and radiant sun kissed skin, only to see that his eyes had darkened with pain and his skin had dulled over time with exhaustion.  “Alexander..” Magnus sighed and gently placed his hand on Alec’s knee, drawing soothing circles into the fabric of the Shadowhunter’s jeans. 

At the use of his full name Alec looked up, finally drawing up the courage to stare back into Magnus’ sad eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, his voice breaking slightly as his throat was still raw from his sobs. Magnus shook his head.

“There is no reason for you to apologise, Alexander.” Magnus soothed and offered the hazel eyed boy a soft, sad smile. 

A moment of silence passed between them, with only Alec’s breathing, as he tried to will it to  returned back to normal, filling the silence -  before Magnus broke it.

“How long have you been bottling this up?” He asked carefully, afraid that Alec might close himself off again. Alec sighed. Magnus didn’t ask if it was a mission gone wrong or just a bad day at the institute - no - he knew exactly what was wrong, but he didn’t know how to soothe the scars that Alec wore within his mind. The Shadowhunter sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair, licking his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years.

“A few years?” Alec chuckled sadly - he had meant it to be a small joke but when the words left his mouth he realised just how true they were.

Magnus felt the words resonated deep within him and he began to realise that the outside world would never know just how similar himself and Alec were.

“Oh, Alexander..” Magnus sighed and gently moved to sit beside Alec. The Shadowhunter immediately leaned into Magnus, subconsciously seeking out his warmth and fulfilling his need to be close. The Warlock wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed the top of his dark haired head as Alec buried his face into Magnus’ neck.

Magnus took a small breath. 

“I won’t ask you to tell me what's happened,” He whispered into Alecs hair. “But I will tell you, that you are not alone.” Magnus continued. “I for one, will always be here to listen-” 

Alec smiled sadly at that statement, but stay quickly allowing Magnus to continue.

“-listen about your day,” Magnus smiled gently. “listen about how Jace was cocky during training or how Isabelle will not leave our love life alone,” 

Alec let out a breathy chuckle and cuddled closer to Magnus.

“Alexander,” The Warlock whispered - Alec giving a little hum to show he was still listening, the exhaustion of his emotions not dragging him to sleep yet.

“I will listen to you for a thousand lifetimes, no matter how big or small the conversation.” Magnus’ statement etched itself into Alecs mind, as if it were a tattoo. His cheeks flushed with the sincerity of the Warlocks words.

“So when you are ready to talk,” Magnus smiled softly. “I am always ready to listen.”

The Shadowhunter slowly pulled away from Magnus, not enough for the Warlock to let go of him, but enough so Alec could see Magnus’ face. Just by the raw and vulnerable look Magnus was currently wearing, that Alec knew he was also supporting on his own face, he knew Magnus was telling the truth. 

Alec let of soft smile grace his lips and he gently cupped the Warlock’s jaw. He took a moment to build up a small amount of courage before setting of a soft kiss against Magnus’ lips, his lips feather light against the Warlock's own as he whispered:

“I’m ready.”

  
  


For hours they stayed seated in Magnus’ hallway, Alec telling Magnus everything he felt and had bottled up - leaving out no detail, as per Magnus’ request, - whilst Magnus listened and learnt more about the young Shadowhunter that sat before him. The warlock even shared with Alec the dark memories of when he had almost given up everything; love, magic, life.

When the dawn's sunlight flooded the hallway both men retreated to bed. The bed covers engulfed them in warmth as they held each other close. Their hearts beating in matching symphony and their legs tangled together like a mixing melody. 

“I love you.” Alec whispered as though they were the words to the song they had written within each other.

“I love you too.” Magnus replied as he placed a soft kiss upon the shadowhunter’s raven hair. His words drifted into Alec heart and nestled there.

 

The Shadowhunters confessions didn't heavy Magnus’ heart or mind. They lightened them and helped him to understand more about Alec, and in return, Alec understand more about Magnus.

In all his life Magnus’ heart had never felt so full and light at the same time, but then again, in all Magnus’ life he had never loved someone as much as he did the Shadowhunter in his arms.

Forevermore Alec would be known as the hazel eyed boy that stole Magnus’ heart.

 

_ The Shadowhunter that was mad enough to love a Warlock. _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. Don't forget to come and chat or request more writing at http://deevoyd.tumblr.com/


End file.
